


Hearing you for the first time

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a fill of the following prompt: "Imagine your OTP living in a world where as soon as you see your soulmate, you get telepathic powers with the other. Now imagine your newly telepathic OTP running through a busy New York City street looking for each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing you for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away and busy for a few days, so I haven't been able to write as much Stormpilot as I wanted to. I saw this otpprompt on tumblr and instantly knew I wanted to write Stormpilot for it. Enjoy!

Poe woke up with a start as his head bumped against the bus window behind him. His eyes shot open and his mind was blurry and confused. He tried to figure out _what on earth am I looking at_ before his mind kicked into gear and he realized that he was looking up into the ceiling of a New York City bus. He lifted his head and looked forward, moving a bit in his seat, forcing his body to move a bit.

_Fuck, it's cold_

He lifted his hands to his mouth and blew hot air on his fingers, trying to make them less numb. He let his gaze move around the bus. It was filled with people, as the buses always were in the hours right after people got off work. Most of the people were reading the newspaper or looking down into their phones. Some of them were talking to each other and one couple were holding hands and occasionally smiling or laughing even though they weren't looking at each other. One of them had their eyes closed and the other one was looking straight forwards. Poe felt a sting of jealousy. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a romantic. The pair were communicating telepathically, in a way that only soulmates could. Poe's parents had been soulmates, and he couldn't help how he badly wished to meet his. He'd asked his parents what the telepathic communication was like, and his father had described it as always having someone there with you. A warm, safe spot in your mind that wasn't there before you met. Poe loved the idea of that.

Poe looked out through the bus window, looking at the faces of the people swooshing by outside of the bus.

"-damn, it's fucking freezing!"

Poe chuckled and turned to the guy next to him, smiling.

"You're right about that, buddy."

The guy next to him gave him a weird look. "Huh?"

Poe's smile faltered.

"The cold? It's freezing?"

The guy shook his head and looked back down at his phone.

-What the...? Poe furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He was sure he'd heard someone speak.

"Why the fuck did I have to lose my bus pass so I have to walk through this shitty snow?!"

_What the fuck?!_

Poe shot his head up and looked up around the bus. No one seemed to be talking, but that had  _definitely_  been a voice.

/

"I hate this weather..." Finn swore to himself and tried to pull his coat tighter around his own body. He squinted against the heavily falling snow. It was landing on the ground and melting into a wet, horrible mush because of the cars and the streams of people walking up and down the street. His feet were cold and soaked, and you could feel the wind in your bones.

He looked up at the traffic and sighed deeply. A bus crawled past, slow because of the snow and the traffic.

_Damn, it's fucking freezing!_

He pulled the jacket closer around himself again. Then, suddenly, someone bumped into him from the side, almost knocking him over. He whirled around and stared at the back of the man's head. The guy hadn't even said 'sorry'.

"Sorry for being in the way, dude!" he called after the guy, who didn't even flinch. It only took a few seconds before he had disappeared into the crowd. Finn looked at another bus driving by, face heating with anger.

  _Why the fuck did I have to lose my bus pass so I have to walk through this shitty snow?!_

He'd looked through every pocket several times over, but the bus pass had been nowhere to be found. He didn't have any money to pay for a taxi, so he had been forced to walk home. Through the windy, snowy, wet, cold city.

_I hate this._

/

_~I hate this~_

This time, Poe had been waiting for it. The voice was heard again, but no one had spoken. The voice was in his head, no doubt about it. He shot to his feet, startling the people who were sitting closest to him. He felt adrenaline and fear and excitement flow through his body. He tried to collect his thoughts, wasn't sure how to do this, thoughts rushing through his head.

 _Hello_?

Poe waited, holding his breath. Hope and dread ached in his chest.

/

Finn sighed deeply and looked away from traffic. He had a long way to walk still, and he would prefer it if he got home before it was dark. At least his small apartment would be warm. He turned around and was just about to continue his slow trek home when he heard a voice.

_~Hello?~_

Finn's eyed widened and a chill ran down his spine. There was no chance that voice had come from someone next to him. That voice had come from inside of him. Another voice was inside of his head.

 _Hello_? _Who are you?_

He shivered again, but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

/

_~Hello? Who are you?~_

A wave of relief and shock crashed down on Poe. He whipped his head around and looked at the bus driver, frantic.

"STOP THE BUS!"

People around him jumped at his sudden outburst. Other people, further away, looked at him, some curious, some angry. Poe didn't care.

"I SAID STOP THE BUS! I NEED TO GET OFF!" He was hollering at the top of his lungs at this point, heart almost beating out of his chest.

The bus suddenly came to a halt, almost causing him to fall over, but he managed to keep his balance. He squeezed his way through the filled bus, through people that was looking at him with great annoyance at this point. He shoved his way through and soon, he was out on the street. Cold, wet snow hit his face and he jumped. He was skitterish, high on adrenaline.

_Where are you?!_

He looked back and forth in the moving crowd in front him, not even knowing what he was looking for.

/

Finn stood completely frozen in place, not being able to move at all.

~ _Where are you?!~_

It was as if he had been electrocuted, his body suddenly jolting awake and his brain catching up to what was happening. He was communicating telepathically with someone. That only happened when you met-

_I'm in the street, I mean I'm standing on the sidewalk_

People were moving like a stream around him, moving to his left and his right. He peered up the street.

/

Poe looked up the street at the mass of moving bodies.

_~I'm in the street, I mean I'm standing on the sidewalk~_

His thoughts were going a hundred times an hour. How were they going to find eachother?!

~ _Where are you?~_

Poe looked around, realizing that he actually didn't really know where he had rushed off the bus.

_I was on the bus and I just jumped off, I don't know where I am exactly_

/

Finn looked around for something big, a land mark, anything-

He spotted a big, bright sign to the left of him, further up the street. Commercial for some musical, with big, yellow lettering.

_You see the big yellow sign?_

/

Poe whipped his head around, looking for the sign. He eventually spotted it, far down to his right, in the direction he had come from on the bus. His pulse quickened even more.

_I see it!_

He started off down the street as fast as he could, barely even noticing the people he bumped into on his way there.

/

Finn reached the sign in just a minute. He stopped right under it, staring into the crowd ahead of him. He didn't know who he was looking for. Would he realize who it was as soon as he saw them?

That very second, a man broke out of the crowd and came go a complete halt. Finn gasped as the man stopped a bit away from him. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when he looked at the man. He was about the same height as him, with a head full of wavy, black hair and brown, intelligent eyes. His eyebrows were straight and black, his jaw was covered in a dark shade and his skin was tanned. He was simply gorgeous.

/

It took Poe several minutes to reach the sign, the blood roaring in his ears the whole time. He managed to get through the crowd and suddenly, he was standing under the sign. His chest was heaving and he tried to control his breathing as he spotted him. _Him_. He drew in a sharp breath

The man had short, black hair and dark, brown eyes, wide with emotion. His lips were big and wide-

_I want to kiss him_

-and his skin was a dark, deep, fantastic brown. He was fantastically good looking.

Poe's eyes widened when he realized that he'd sent that thought out to the other man.

/

_~I want to kiss him~_

A wave of heat washed over Finn as the other voice in his head said that. He took a deep breath and took a step forward.

/

When the other man took a step forward, Poe moved as well.

-

They all but crashed into eachother, their enbrace tight. They held eachother for one stunned moment before they closed the distance between them. The kiss was heated, lips meshing and teeth clashing. They stood there, kissing, in the middle of the street.

Strangers.

 _Soulmates_.


End file.
